whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Petaniqua
Petaniqua (long ago known as Olympias), the Black Eyes of the Wyrm, is a former Malkavian antitribu who cooperates with the Black Spiral Dancers and occupies a place on the Red List. Biography Born as the princess of Epirus under the name of Myrtale during the reign of Philipp II of Macedonia, Petaniqua was a follower of Cybele (a demonic Malkavian Methuselah) when she met king Philipp. To cement the alliance between Epirus and Macedonia, the two agreed to marry. Philipp, however, soon began to search for other women in order to strengthen the alliances he made between the various greek poleis. Myrtale, who had assumed the name of Olympias, began to consider her husband a barbarian, while Philipp began to fear the blood cult of Cybele. To Olympias surprise, her goddess answered. Cybele (who had been a Malkavian Osiris) began to take an interest in the passionate, dominating woman and initiated her into the deeper mysteries of her cult. When Philipp was away to conquer Greece, Olympias enjoyed the blood of her goddess. Cybele nurtured Olympias hatred for men of all kind, save for her own son, Alexander, whom she adored and determined to make the king of the whole world. When Cybele demanded that Philipp should make war against the Persians, Olympias turned Alexander against his father, who reacted by taking her son away from him and giving him to the famous philosopher Aristotle for education. When Alexander and Philipp became more estranged due to Philipps constant travels and Alexanders adolescence, Olympias arranged Philipps assassination and the crowning of Alexander, earning her the Embrace from Cybele. Despite Olympias pleas, Cybele forbid her to bring her son into the Blood and so, Alexander died in Babylon, throwing his empire into disarray. She ventured to Delphi and attended a conclave of 13 True Brujah, explaining her own intentions to them and submitting to them as a priestess. When the conclave demanded from her to deliver a talisman to Asia Minor. She did as she was told, but returning she found Cybele's husk burned by the sun and the True Brujah gone. Over the next century Olympias ventured into the wilderness, afraid of those Malkavians whom she thought had impersonated the members of that strange bloodline. Eventually meeting with Lupines, she joined forces with the Black Spiral Dancers due to the similarities between the rites of the cult of Cybele and the rites of the Wyrm. She was named Petaniqua by her followers during this period. And when the Sabbat arose during the Inquisition, she was readily accepted due to her hold on the Black Spiral Dancers, but few trusted her. In this moment the Malkavian Elders decided to act against her and nearly got her destroyed. Petaniqua was saved by the Black Spiral Dancers in her retinue and her torpid body was hidden away in a Pit. In the 1960d, however, she awakened, and resume her efforts in gaining influence over the Sabbat Inquisition. She betrayed one of the Anathema to the Camarilla and claimed his destruction. But the other Malkavians managed to find the dark stain on her soul and demanded her addition to the Red List. Petaniqua fled into the wilds, joining with a pack of Black Spiral Dancers, hated and hunted by Sabbat and Camarilla alike. She was finally diablerized by the Alastor John Trent in the 2000d, who immediately took her place on the Red List, having taken the taint of her soul into his own. Speculation The name of Petaniqua's sire, Cybele, is attributed to a Baali descending from Shaitan, who allied herself with Rome and devised the ritual that bound Troile and Moloch beneath the salted earth of Carthage. The description of the practices of the Cult of Cybele in The Kindred Most Wanted and Clanbook: Baali are nearly identical. Petaniqua's Embrace has never been described in detail, making it possible that she is, in fact, an Apostate, or that Cybele was an Apostate. Her ties to the Black Spiral Dancers (who rever creatures that could easily be classsified as demons) seem to cement this assumption, although Petaniqua has never shown knowledge of Daimoinon. Her second VTES card further describes her as a Baali, leading credence to the assumption. Character Sheet PetaniquaVTM: The Kindred Most Wanted, pg. 81-85 Sire: Cybele Nature: Autist Demeanor: Autocrat Generation: 5th Embrace: 323 Apparent Age: 30 Physical: Strength 6, Dexterity 6, Stamina 8 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 7, Appearance 6 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 7, Wits 8 Talents: Alertness 3, Brawl 6, Dodge 7, Dreaming 6, Empathy 2, Interrogation 4, Intimidation 3, Intrigue 5, Intuition 3, Leadership 6, Streetwise 6, Subterfuge 7 Skills: Animal Ken 3, Body Crafts 3, Disguise 4, Etiquette 3, Herbalism 6, Hypnotism 7, Melee 5, Performance (Acting) 2, Stealth 4, Survival 4, Torture 3 Knowledges: Alchemy 5, Camarilla Lore 2, Fairy Lore 1, Genealogy 2, History 3, Kindred Lore 4, Linguistics 5, Lupine Lore 7, Medicine 1, Naturalism 2, Occult (Astrology) 6, Politics 4, Sabbat Lore 4, Spirit Lore 5 Disciplines: Auspex 6, Chimerstry 5, Dementation 7, Dominate 4, Obfuscate 5, Protean 4, Thaumaturgy 7, Vicissitude 2 Thaumaturgical Paths: Path of Blood 5, Spirit Manipulation 5, Elemental Mastery 4, Gift of Morpheus 4, Lure of Flames 2, Movement of the Mind 2, Path of Conjuring 2 Backgrounds: Contacts 5, Resources 2 Virtues: Conviction 5, Instinct 4, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 2 Willpower: 8 Gallery Petaniqua2.jpg|Petaniqua VTES card Petaniqua3.jpg|Petaniqua, Shaman clothing References Category:Malkavian Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character